Sam the lonewolf
by humphrey666
Summary: Not really my life m for sexual content I own nothing except ocs and text


**Sam the lonewolf**

Here is a new story for you in an amazing style!

I don't own anything apart from ocs and text

Sam's pov

I am a 13 year old boy I am adopted I have a shit life my foster father Roy is horrible to me he beets me up all the time he is on drugs anyway I am a rainbow wolf and am bullied a lot about it.

I wake up as normal to the pain off a foot meeting the side of my skull I get up and get changed get ready and run outside. I don't own a car so I decided to steal one I stole a Gary boyed up Renault clio. Then I changed the plates and registered it then floored it to school. I arrived in a explosion of tyre squeal and smoke quite a few people turned their heads. I parked up and made my way to form then went through the day when school ended I worked out in the gym I was very muscular but no one knows. I got in my car and floored it back to my house I went inside and was met by Roy he then grabbed me by the scruff and dragged me onto the bed and then made me suck on his dick it tasted horrible then he raped me I was fed up of this.

The next day at school

It was lunch and I was walking down the corridor when I was hit in the balls I screamed in pain then I was beaten up. That was the moment I snapped I picked them up by the scruff and threw them at a wall they were out cold I then ran up to the roof and stood on the edge everyone was watching me then i jumped I saw my life before my eyes i then heard screams pain then black. It was just black I then started hearing voices "is he alright I must know I kinda have feelings for him" said a female "he will be fine and you know he can probably hear us" a male said I then slowly opened my eyes to see a cracked hospital ceiling I shot up and felt amazing pain I screamed out and fell back on to the bed. "please don't move you will hurt yourself" some guy said I then asked "were is that girl I heard" "i am right here" she said walking to my side "did you mean what you said" i asked the lovely sexy black wolf "yes" she said. It was then my life changed someone loved me and cared someone gave a shit about me. "I love you too..." "my names holly" Holly said "ok kitty" i replied "If it makes you happy pup" she said "when can I leave " i asked "now you have been out for 4 months but first there is someone you should meet." he said then a grey old wolf and a gold wolf walked in "hello sam I am Winston and this is eve I see you have met one of our daughters anyway I am your new foster parent I will treat you like my son also I will let you share a room with holly" Winston said kindly. I then hugged him "Thank you dad" I said " but did you steal that Renault clio?" dad asked "yes I am really sorry " i said "well it belonged to me it was stolen before I want you to keep it i don't need it I have got a matte grey seat Leon cupra works" he said "Thank you dad do you have my car keys I would like to drive my car " i asked "only if you give holly a lift" he said "ok then come on kitty" i said grabbed my keys and walked to my car. "do you mind if we stop at the O2 shop I need a new phone" i asked holly "not at all" "ok then thes go" i said starting the car and flooring it to the O2 shop.

Once we got there we walked in and started looking at phones in the end I got a blackberry z10 with 3g. We then went home when we got there I was shocked it was a mansion. I knocked on the door eve answered the door when she saw my arm around holly she strangled me till I passed out.

Hollys pov

My mum just strangled him he then passed out and was falling to the floor but I caught him in a hug and carried him inside up the stairs and into our bedroom I layed him down on our bed and I layed next to him and wrapped myself around him.

Sam's pov

I felt something warm wrapped around me I started crying and I then felt someone on top of me I opened my eyes to see holly sitting on me I was still crying she then brought me into a kiss and I kissed back. We then went downstairs and we saw eve I hid behind holly Winston saw this and shouted "why are you hiding from eve sam!" I fell over in shock "sorry ddaad I gggot sstrrangled by eevve" i replied then added "please don't hurt me" i then curled up into a ball shaking "what! Eve shouldn't have strangled you and we won't hurt you ever." I uncurled and got up then I said "i need to go to the shop to get something alone please" i asked "yes sure just don't get in any trouble" dad said "could you possibly come dad please" i asked "ok but not to long" "ok thes go" i said we then jumped in my car and I floored it but a bit to much as I ended up popping a tyre but I carried on anyway. We went into a jewellery shop and I asked dad "i want to know can I marry holly and if so what ring should I get her" "yes you can marry her and it depends on how much money you have but if you have alot then this one" he said pointing at a lovely gold ring it was 25000 pounds. I was walking out of the shop with the ring I had brought it was gold I then got in the car with Winston I drove him to the house to drop him off before we got there he asked "where did you get all the money" "i own blackberry and apple" i said he looked shocked i then dropped him off and went to the garage. At the garage I got some continental tyres I got American racing chrome alloys and a carbon fibre bonnet I also got a bull bar and did works upgrade it was now as fast as a bugatti veyron. I then went home and ran upstairs and into our bedroom to see holly was changing she was naked I could not stop looking at her she then saw me and asked "like what you see" all I could do was nod she chuckled at this I then got down on one knee and asked her "Holly will you marry me" YES" she screamed jumping on me naked I am guessing that eve got the wrong Idea as she started punching me I grabbed her fist it stopped dead. Eve was struggling to get free I simply said "don't punch me" i then let go and she ran off holly was still here I hadn't noticed that she had stripped me naked and was sucking on my dick I was moaning in pleasure she then stopped and climbed on my cock I pulled her down and she whimpered in pain I simply rubbed her head I then started again and we both moaned in pleasure until i knotted with her and cummed in her.

Monday morning

I woke up to holly kissing me on the cheek we got changed and went downstairs were I saw unknown wolfs I asked dad "who are they" "oh them well that is Kate my daughter and her boyfriend humphrey and that is lily and her boyfriend garth" he replied "ok nice to meet you all I am sam founder and owner of apple and blackberry" they just went cool and asked for a free phone which I agreed to. We all raced to school I was up against a ferrari 599 they were shocked when I pulled away from the line how fast I was i got to school first went into the parking lot doing 100mph I then used my hand brake and slid into the parking place loads of people clapped and holly hugged me I then realised the smoke coming from my bonnet I jumped out pushed the bonnet up with the engine running the fan had blown I took my top off and wiped the fan down it then started working and the engine cooled I then closed the bonnet and turned the engine off I then went inside without a top on lots of girls were crowding me so I just shouted "i am getting married leave me alone" they then all asked who I picked holly up and put her on my back "my kitty" i shouted they all cheered.

The wedding

It was the day of the wedding I was on my way in the limo. We have just arrived I am so happy I can't wait.

After the wedding the party

Me and holly are now married and it is time for us to party! We all danced to blind faith by chase and status then they played suffragette suffragette by everything everything we all had fun then we went home And we went up stairs and fell asleep with me knotted in my kitty.

Morning

I woke up on top of my kitty I unknotted with her and she woke up we got changed and then i asked "kitty do you have a car?" "no I don't" she said "right name a car that you love" "erm vw jetta" she said "right come with me" we then went to a vw garage and she chose the car she wanted I also brought a vw fox to mess around in she thanked me then we raced home I let her win. We went inside and Winston asked "Holly how did you get that car" "Sam brought it for me" she answered Winston hugged me and said "you really are kind sam did you get yourself another car when you were there" "yes I did its in my multistory car park also I have got you a concept ipad that works" i said. "Thanks son" he replied just then an alarm came from my pocket it was my Z10 "sorry gotta go I have a meeting with Microsoft in America to buy them I should be back later I also have a few people to fire" i said heading to my BMW m5 but before I got in I asked "anyone want to go to America" everyone said yes so I called in my Aston 12 then I jumped up into the seat with everyone sitting at the back apart from kitty who was in the co-drivers seat. I then drove off.

At the airport

"right guys gate 1" i said we all ran to gate 1 we went straight onto the Boeing 747 I took controls with an experienced co-pilot I went on the loud speaker and said "i am not going to bother with the safety shit thes roll" we then took off.

In America

We landed on an abandoned airport we were met with a caisson bus which I let holly drive we arrived at the meeting perfect time I told them to drop me off and go to the hotel I then brought Microsoft for 200000000 pounds which I made back in an hour. I then jumped in my lamborghini adventador roadster and drove to the hotel I walked into the hotel garden witch I owned then out of no where I was shot in the chest I fell over and screamed out last I saw was holly running to my side

7 months later

I awoke in a lovely hospital that I owned I jumped up walked out of the hospital I got my phone out but I broke it so I went into the apple shop showed my ID and walked to the back room I picked up a iphone 5 gold and an ipod touch 5th generation 500gb I also grabbed a hot chocolate then walked out the back and jumped in my ford fiesta rs and drove home. I walked in the door to crying I overheard "Sam my pup is dead" i ran in they were all shocked holly tackled me and I landed on the tv smashing it "sorry about that dad I will get you a new one" i said "ok son I didn't like that tv" "HEYYYY that is a Sony I own sony" i said angry "sorry son" he replied. I then got a phone call "hello" "this is the owner of vauxhall opel and gm" "yes what would you like" "i would like to sell you the company for 2000000 pounds" "deal I will be in marshals in one sec" "ok" i then ended the call everyone wanted to know who it was i simply said "you will find out later" i then jumped in a man tga then drove to marshals were I brought vauxhall I then drove home in a opel astra gtc. When I got home I got holly and took her to a forest were we went on a walk when I heard holly call me I went through a bush to see holly with her trousers pulled down I then licked her pussy then had sex with her I did not knot with her though we then went home to bed great school tomorrow.

Monday 

I woke up as normal went to school but I could not be bothered to go to lessons so I laid on a bench and went to sleep. I woke up at the end of the school day to a pleasurable feeling but it was too tight to be a pussy so I opened my eyes to see a male wolf who was grey bouncing on my cock I simply wanked him off until I cummed and so did he I now have cum on my face I got him to lick it off then I went home to be met with a slap from holly she shouted at me "why did you have sex with my friends" "i was asleep on a bench" "no you enjoyed it we are through" "please li-" "no we are through" "why does no one love me or care about me I am going to end this for good" i said I jumped in a jet car and drove at the house full pelt I then jumped out but I knocked the steering wheel and the car flipped I went flying straight through the bedroom window and on top of holly she was crying i got up "I'm fin-" i was pushed out of the window by holly I landed on a lamborghini and the roof went through me I was just there screaming out "why does no one love me or care for me" i had blood all over me I was dyeing painfully. Holly then pulled me off the roof "i love you I am so sorry I just thought that you hello anyone there?" I had passed out.

1 week later

I woke up in a hospital I was in pain "is there anyone there" i asked "yes I am here your kitty pup" "you are not my kitty you pushed me out of a window and said we are through I almost died a lonely pup" i shouted eve then touched were the roof went through "OWWWWWW SHIT THAT HURTS FUCK" i screamed eve then said "don't speak to holly like that she got something wrong give her another chance" "ok" i said I then tried to get my phone but I instead fell out of bed and blood came out again I screamed in agony holly picked me up and put me on the bed I was going to die I felt it in me everything spun and I was dead.

3

2

1

CLEAR

3

2

1

CLEAR

I woke up "yes we got a pulse" some bloke said "someone get my phone please" i asked "here you go pup" Holly said I then called Winston "hello its me sam" "hi sam what do u need" "can you go into my storage and grab a gaming laptop my work phone my work laptop and my gold blackberry playbook thanks" "sure son" "love you dad" I then hung up i was going to have to manage my business from here great. "holly" i called "yes pup" "i have got you an ID card you are second in command if I die you get everything" i said "Thanks pup" Holly said

1 hour later

Winston arrived I turned on my work laptop and checked my business was ok one of the Sony buildings fell down so I rebuilt it with everything top of the range I then spent 1000000 pounds on a Mercedes benz sle.

1 year later

Today was my birthday I will be 15 I woke up and went downstairs no one was around I decided to sort the tv I phoned sony and got a new tv concept. It had been an hour no one I then decided to take my vw fox out for a spin I went full throttle out I went through a red light and straight into a Leon cupra I then rolled into a costa destroying it i simply got out. I had hit my dad he had everyone in the car I felt bad that I broke his leg I then asked "where is holly" "in costa" "oh shit" i said running into costa holly was fine she ran and hugged me.

The next day

I didn't go to school much I didn't need to i was a smart kid I needed a new phone and so did humphrey so I took him too my store room he chose a Blackberry Q10 I got a iphone 6.

I then engraved holly and Sam forever and humphreys with humphrey and Kate forever I then remembered I didn't have a car to mess around in so I went to Roy humphreys and brought a second hand Toyota previa and drove that home when I got home I saw a old beaten up Peugeot 106 Which I guess was Winston's. We went inside and eve shouted at me and humphrey for not going to school I simply explained that humphrey owns Samsung with me as I don't like Samsung and that I own almost all of the big company's and I am very smart. That was a bad idea eve pushed me back and i fell through the tv again breaking it "god dammit I broke the tv again" i said I then heard my car alarm go off I ran outside to see my car being broken into I shot the burglar in the leg it was the ex-Microsoft owner I killed him the police arrived and sent german shepherds after me I just stood my ground the dog pounced and bit my leg the other ripped my arm open I snapped again I picked the dogs up by the neck "call them off or I will sign you all off the police force I own the police" "yes boss" they then called the dogs off sorted my arm and leg out then left I was quite annoyed that I have blood on my new Toyota previa but oh well I guess that's just how it is. I was then tackled by holly she pinned me and screamed happily "I'm pregnant" i hugged her and kissed her "i have always wanted a family" i was so happy later on i found out kate and lily were also pregnant that night was fun I guess we will find out what happens in part 2 of my life.

**That's it for now I will make another story that is alot of words 3430 to be precise.**


End file.
